5 - The Mariners Wife
by DixieLeDix
Summary: The Mariners Wife
1. Chapter 1

800

The cloaked figure was walking in the forests south of Tharbad. The forest was dense and hard to find a way through, and ordinary men would have been scared of walking here. However, this was no ordinary man, for those in the south who had seen his skills; he was known as the Wizard.

After a long search, he now had found what he had been looking for. In front of him in the forest stood a stone figure of a small man. The figure bore no weapons.

The wizard stood still. If a spectator have witness this encounter he would have had problems in telling who were made of stone and who were not.

After a long time the wizard slowly revealed his weapon; a mace. He stated to swing it. First slowly around his lower body, but then swifter and finally around his head. The mace came within inches of the figure, but still the figure did not change.

At last, the wizard made an attack on the figure, but he was hit fast by an unseen enemy and thrown back. Swiftly he came to his feet. He was alert and fast and the mace constantly was thrown at the figure. The unseen enemies could not react as fast, and the figure was hit by the mace, that destroyed part of it. The battle continued but the figure was slowly turned to rubble. After a while the battle was over; and the figure and who was behind it defeated.

The wizard was exhausted; but managed to travel on behind the destroyed figure.

There were large rocks in the ground. He moved on of them to reveal a hideout. Then he entered what was not only a hideout, but also a hidden home underground. There in a bed lay one of the Druedain, dying from woods obtained in battle.

"Tell me your secret!" the wizard said.

The dying drug just look at him. It was clear he would not.

Far away, In Numenor, Beregar and his wife Nuneth was riding a carriage to the capital Armenelos. In the carriage were their daughter Erendis. This was the year when King Tar-Meneldur would proclaim his heir. There had been little doubt to whom should succeed the king, as Anardil had served as the king captain for many years and already commanded men of his own.

Erendis became twenty-nine years old in this year; and he father and mother wanted her to serve the queen next year, as it was custom for young Numenoreans.

Anardil did not reside in the Kings house. He came riding from Romenna. As he rode though the street of Armenelos, the people called his name. He passed Beregar, Nuneth and Erendis, and Erendis looked at him as she had looked at no other man before.

Anardil walked up the stairs to the Kings house. He was received by his father, mother and sisters at the top.

After the ceremony, Anardil went to the Throne Room to speak with his father and mother. The King stated that the trees of Hyarrostar are felled in much greater numbers than new one are planted.

The King ended by stating; "As your first duty as a member of the council; the king ask of you to travel to Hatholdir and ensure that the deforestation of Hyarrostar is stopped. His son Orchaldor and Ailinel will welcome you in Nindamos.

Almarian added; "and you can be with your nephew and my first grandchild"

Anardil answered; "I will take care of this!" He bowed and left the Throne Room.

Meneldur looked at Almarian; "I trust our son will be occupied with the task for a while."

Almarian said; "So do I!" She kissed the king; "I have duties to attend to;" and left him alone in the Throne Room, but used a door behind the Throne to reach her questers.

Erendis and her family entered the courtyard; there were only one person sitting by Nimloth.

Beregar addressed him; "We are looking for the queen's quarter!" As he spoke, he realized he was speaking to the newly proclaimed heir and stopped promply.

Anardil smiled and pointed to a door in the back of the courtyard.

"Thank you;" Beregar and Nuneth said at the same time, and bowed while they hastily moved on.

Erendis stopped and looked at the prince; and he looked at her.

"Erendis!" Nuneth shouted, and she had to move on.

Anardil followed her with his eyes. Then he looked at Nimloth. He stood up and gently touched a branch. A small bud on the branch was developing. Anardil sniffed at it.

"You will flower soon; he stated!"

The family entered the Queens Quarter and was received by Queen Almarian. There were several maids in the rooms as well.

The three guests all bowed.

Beregar spoke; "I am Beregar of Andustar. I am a descendant of Beleth, daughter of Bregolas of the house of Beor. This is my wife Nuneth and our daughter Erendis."

Nuneth continued; "Our daughter will become thirty years old next year, and we ask if the queen could find a place in her household. She will serve the queen for at least ten years."

The queen stood up and walked to Erendis. She touched her hair.

"You are truly a descendant of Beor. The beauty of the first house of the Edain is within you.

Thus, it was agreed that Erendis should enter the service of Queen Almarian next year.


	2. Chapter 2

806

Celeborn was walking in the forests southeast of Tharbad. As always, he expected to find Middle Men living there. They had migrated from the east and adapted much of their language from the Druedain and Haladin already living there.

Celeborn stopped while in the forest and looked around. The place he was standing, used to be a village in the forest, but now it had vanished. Even though many summers had passed, he could still see the rubble of former houses laying in the forest. He also found the Druedain figures smashed, and their magic gone.

He looked around on the destruction and found one figure to be more intact than the rest. A piece was broken of its head. Celeborn picked it up from the ground and placed it on the figure. He heard a moaning sound from the forest. He found a Druedain with severe head injuries.

"Tell me who did this any way?" he said

"The Wizard of the South is trying to force us to reveal our secrets. However we will never tell!" the drugs answered.

"Why would he want to learn your secret?" Celeborn asked.

The drug looked at Celeborn; "he is a Wizard, is he not? He want to possess all skills!"

The drug died. Celeborn said; "I am sorry but I think you are wrong. To create horror like this there must be a specific purpose, and this must require the skills of the Druedains."

In Numenor Anardil was riding with Hatholdir. They came to the former home of Veantur as the sun was setting. Anardil pointed at Tol Uinen in the bay.

"Eambar"; he said; "See the lights at Tol Uinen, my men are busy."

Hatholdir looked further into the bay; "-but not as busy as they are in Romenna!"

The very at lot more light around the shipyard in Romenna.

Anardil said; "My job here is finished! I will ride to Romenna and on to Armenelos."

He left Hatholdir.

When he came to the shipyard in Romenna, there were only one ship under construction, and it was almost finished. The ship was Palarran, larger than any ship previously built by the Numenoreans. Anardil met the sailors and engineers from the Gild of Ventures at the shipyard. They saluted the captain.

"When is Palarran finished;" the captain asked.

One of the men answered; "It will not be finished before the year end, as we have no more wood. The earl of Hyarrostar will not allow us to fell more trees, and it takes a long time to bring it from Middle Earth.

"Then we will sail it to Vinyalonde and finish it there!" Anardil stated.

Another of the men said; "We will still need wood to make Palarran seaworthy."

Anardil was frustrated. He looked into the harbor. There laid the old ship of Veantur.

"Take it from Numerramar!" He ordered!

Anardil rode to Armenelos and met his father.

He said; "Six years, I have work in your service, I now ask of permission to travel again. The proud ship Palarran will soon be finished. As the king captain it is appropriate that I take command of the ship."

The king approved the journey

Afterwards Anardil went to see his mother in the Queens Quarter. The queen were in the company of his sister Almiel, and several maids including Erendis.

Almarian said; "I hear you are leaving us again my son. I had hoped living with Ailinel and Orchaldor, and seeing Soronto grow up, would have changed your priorities."

Anardil answered; "Ailinel makes choses of her own; so do I".

The queen continued; "I will not stop you, but hope for a fast return!"

Anardil said; "Then I will humbly ask my sister to place the bough of save return."

Almiel stepped forward and hugged Anardil; "Of course, brother!"

When Almarian was alone with Erendis, she said to her; "I see how you look at my son, Erendis. You do know he will leave for years now?"

Erendis said; "He could return within four years."

Almarian looked at Erendis without speaking.

Erendis continues; "Or I could stay with the queen for a longer time!"

Almarian kissed her maid; "Let us see when that time comes!"


	3. Chapter 3

813

Celeborn was sitting in a glade in the forests in the very south of Eriador where the Misty Mountains ends. This was the furthermost south he had ever been.

He was waiting for his presence there to be heard among the trees.

"Who are you and why do you rests in these forests;" a voice said.

Celeborn answered; "I am Celeborn of trees. I am looking for Treebeard, husband of Fimbrethil."

"You have found him!" the voice continued; and entered the glade.

Celeborn was impressed with the fourteen feet high Ent.

"I have walked the forests of Middle Earth since the sun rose; you are by far the mightiest being I have ever seen!" Celeborn said.

Treebeard asked; "You speak of Fimbrethil, have you met her?"

Celeborn said; "yes I have, but more than a century ago. It was on the eastern side of the great river!"

Treebeard said; "Ah yes! The great river; it has been a while since I drifted over the river. I might go there again to see Fimbrethil! But tell me why you wanted to see me?"

Celeborn said; "Violence has broken out north of here, I am looking for an asylum for humans that are victims of this."

Treebeard said; "men are violent beings, trees would never treat each other like this. Those who will not hurt any living things are welcome here in there forests."

"Tell me about Fimbrethil!" Treebeard said. A friendship had formed.

This year Anardil returned after a seven years voyage. Erendis had remained in the Queens service to witness his return.

The king gathered the family in Armenelos and Anardil. Anardil presented presents to his family.

To his nephew Soronto, Anardil had brought a cat from Middle Earth. Soronto was joyful.

Soronto said; "My father tells me I will become ruler if you will not give Numenor a son, uncle"

The room was silence. Ailinel would speak to rebuke her son for the inappropriate remark, but Almarian grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

Anardil looked at the young Soronto; "It is for the King to decide, nephew! You will have to be patience!"

Anardil came to the Queen Quarter. Almarian was alone with Erendis.

Anardil bowed, as it was customs even among family members; "Hello Mother."

The Queen answered; "Welcome my son. I trust you recognizes Erendis, from the house of Beor. She is my favorite maid.

Anardil answered; "I recognize the lady!"

Almarian thank said; "Please; son tell me about Middle Earth!"

Anardil answered; "There are much to tell. However, I have told you many tales of Middle Earth from the time when I travelled with your father!"

Almarian said; "Please tell again. I remember the stories, but you have gone further and Erendis have not heard your stories."

Anardil looked at Erendis.

Erendis asked; "Please sire; tell me about the nature of Middle Earth"

Anardil answered; "I could talk for a long time about this, but as King Captain I have duties to attend to! For anyone interested in Middle Earth, the best answer is to travel there and see for themselves. I vid you farewell!"

He turned around and left.

At night, the king came to the Queens quarter.

The queen stated; "I wish my son would show interest for the daughters of Numenor. There are many among them that would like his interest, especially Erendis, my maid."

Meneldur said; "Erendis is young; so is Anardil. They will find love in due time."

The queen answered; "May I remind the king on the shorter life of his mother compared to that of his father. This will apply to you and me as well. The house of Beor is no exception. Erendis time will run out before Anardil."


	4. Chapter 4

816

The wizard was walking through the forests in the south of Eriador. He noticed that eyes followed him from within the forest. By coincident he found the same glade as Celeborn only a few years ago.

"Who are you and why do you rests in these forests;" a voice said.

"I am a wizard, I seek knowledge!" he answered.

"-and what knowledge might this be?" Treebeard asked.

"The knowledge of creating life where none was before, like making a stone figure guard your home."

Treebeard answered; "That knowledge does not create life, it only share existing life. I do know where those who know this lives, but I will not take you to see them. I made a promise about this."

The Wizards stood up; "but you know how to make the trees move. Will you teach me this skill?"

Treebeard answered; "That knowledge does not create life either. It is still trees. And this knowledge cannot be taught."

The Wizard said; "One day I will return to you. I will be able to create life what were not before, and out of dead things. However I need your skills the make it move."

"That knowledge has never existed in Arda, and there must be a reason for why this is. I was here before any other creature. I have seen the children of Iluvatar awoke. I have seen stone giants appear in the mountains. However, they were not created by stone, by they were Ents twisted by evil. I promise you nothing as this is for the Entmoot to decide"

The Wizard turned around and started to walk from the glade, disappointed.

Treebeard asked; "are you a friend of Celeborn of the trees?"

The wizard stopped; "No!" he answered!

He turned around and said; "I would like to meet this person!"

However, Treebeard had disappeared into the forest.

In Numenor, the King called Anardil to the Throne Room. The King had asked Almarian to also be present.

The king said; "It has come to my ears, that you intent to travel again! You have only bee home three years after a seven-year journey. It wish you would stay here in the Armenelos."

Anardil answered; "It is my duty to finish the shipyard in Vinyalonde. The King asked me to stop the deforestation of Hyarrostar, and I did this! To prevent this from happen again, Numenor must be able to build its ships in Middle Earth."

The King was angry; he shouted; "The trees of Hyarrostar was felled, because you used it to build Palarran!"

Anardil said, "-and now I will travel to Vinyalonde, and ensure we can build large ships there as well!"

He turned around and left before Meneldur and Almarian could answer. Meneldur was angry he walked to the open vaults and looked down into the courtyard as he saw Anardil leave. He passed Nimloth without looking at it.

Meneldur looked at Almarian; "I forbid you and our daughters to put the bough of safe return on Palarran!"

Later Anardil came to the Queens Quarter to bid his mother goodbye. Both his sisters were there as well as several maids including Erendis.

Almarian said; "You cannot leave us now, son! Your father has forbidden us, your sisters and me to put the bough of safe return on Palarran. Please stay until you father allows us to do this."

Anardil was furious and not interested in compromising. He said; "I will go anyway!" and left fast as he had come.

Almarian was in shock. She had started this custom, and now a ship should sail from Numenor without the bough and her own son was the captain. Both she and her daughters became afraid.

Erendis comforted Almarian; "The King maybe have forbidden you and his sisters from his household to put the bough on the ship. However the King has not forbid me anything."

Almarian looked at her favorite maid. Her tears turned into a smile, she hugged Erendis.

Erendis rode to Romenna. Horseback riding was new to her, but she manage to reach the harbour just before the departure of Palarran.

She had never been at the harbour before, and she did not like the screams of the seagulls of Numenor and the road of the sea. She noticed Anardil on the pier.

Erendis walked directly up to him, and stated she has brought the bough of return from the Queen. She handed it to him.

Anardil smiled and showed it to the sailors. They all celebrated the arrival of the bough.

Anardil looked at Erendis. He said; "Tell my mother, I thank her for this."

Erendis bowed. She did not want to fasten the bough on the ship and were about to leave.

Anardil said; "-and I thank you!"

Erendis stood still. She waited on the pier until Palarran started to move into Romenna Bay. She followed the ship with her eyes. On board Palarran must sailors was shouting to their friends at Tol Uinen as they passed the island, but not their captain; he looked back at the pier.


	5. Chapter 5

820

Palarran sailed into Romenna Bay. The few sailors on Tol Uinen and Eambar cheered as the great ship passed them, but in Romenna, there were no one to receive Palarran.

The sailors on board discussed this but Anardil convinced them that it was because he had returned early.

Palarran docked in Romenna and the sailors used a few days to unload the goods they brought with them back. Occasionally a family member turned up and greeted one of the sailors, but no one came from Anardils family.

After a week, Anardil rode to Armenelos. He entered the courtyard; he was alone. Anardil walked to the door leading to the Queens Quarter unaware that, the king followed him from looking though the vaults in the Throne Room.

Anardil entered the Queens Quarter. Almarian was happy to see her son. She had several maids at her, one of them was Erendis.

"Tell me about your travels, son;" the queen said.

"Presents first!" Anardil stated and handed a beautiful necklace.

"-and for your beautiful maids…"

Anardil had a bag with small gems. He gave one to each of the maids except for Erendis. The all laughed and bowed as they received the presents. Finally, he came to Erendis.

"For you a special gift". From the bag, he revealed a huge diamond.

"This has been carved from deep underground, and is very rare;" He handed the diamond to Erendis.

The queen and the other maids were astonished over the precious gift, but Erendis managed to keep calm.

She bowed and said; "I thank you for this gift, sire! Is this a farewell present?"

"No!" said Anardil; "Why would you think that?"

Erendis answered; "Next year, I have been in the Queens service for twenty years. I expect to return home."

Anardil looked at her; "I hope you will stay in Armenelos. Our Capital is a better place to be in when you are here!"

Erendis looked at the Queen; "You are welcome to stay, Erendis!"

The Queen continued; "Please leave us, as I want to speak with my son under four eyes!"

The maids left and ran into the courtyard. They formed a ring around Erendis to look at the diamond. They were all convinced that the diamond was an indication that Anardil would propose to her, and this was also the reason for Anardil to asked to stay in Armenelos.

Erendis grew tired of the other maids, and shouted; "It is not an engagement gift!"

The maid were all silence. Erendis continued; "I saw it in his eyes when he gave it to me"

Above the King was witness to the event. He felt sorry for Erendis.

Later Anardil met the King in the Throne Room. The atmosphere was hostile as none of them expected an agreement on the future.

Meneldur said; "I hear you brought back a large diamond from Middle Earth, and that you gave it to Erendis as a present."

Anardil confirmed this.

Meneldur stated that such a gift is only suitable as a betrothal gift.

Anardil answered; "I only wanted to honour a warm heart among the coldness of others."

Anardil stayed in Armenelos the next year. He travelled a lot to visit his sisters and the shipyard in Romenna. When he was in the capital, he often stayed in the Queens Quarter, telling her and her maids about his adventures in Middle Earth. He also attended the council meeting. He informed the council that shipyard in Vinyalonde was finished and that the members of the Guild of Ventures had started to construct ships there.


	6. Chapter 6

824

Tar-Meneldur came to the Queens Quarters. He was furious. The queen and her daughers were present; so were her maids.

"I hear that several ships in Romenna Harbour have left and is now anchored at Tol Uinen. My son has been busy; he moves the ships to his island, so I should not know the magnitude of his work. Hatholdir tells me that our forest is again depraved of trees. If you know about his plans, this is the time to tell me!"

Almarian was frightened and cried; "I know of no plans; our son has not been here since last year's Eruhantale."

The king looked around the room and saw Erendis. He said; "If anyone in this room help my son in leaving; they should know they will lose the favor of the king."

Meneldur left the room.

In Romenna Anardil was preparing his departure. Men came from Armenelos with rumours that the King would arrive and prevent his son from leaving.

To the sailors he said, "We will leave tonight; we will man all ships There is a full moon and we know the bay.

The weather deteriorated and it started to rain, but ships were ready one by one. At last, only Palarran were to leave the harbour. As Anardil was about to board the ship as the last person, a cloaked person came to the pier walked fast to Anardil.

The person stated; "This comes from the Lady of the Westland."

The person handed Anardil the bough, and turned around and ran into the night.

At Vinyalonde, another Numenoreans sailor were standing looking at the sea. A cloaked person came to the pier and walked fast to him.

"This is from the king of Middle Earth;" the person said and stabbed the Numenoreans.

The person bended over the unlucky Numenorean; "Know, you are the first of the Seapeople to die by violence in Middle Earth, but do not be afraid you will be followed by many like you"

In the Throne Room, a messenger gave the King the news.

"The people of Orrostar states they saw seven ship leave Numenor heading north. One of the ships were Palarran."

The king did not speak. He made a hand signal for the messenger to leave.

The council met shortly after Anardils departure during Erukyerme.

The King entered the Throne Room as the last person from behind the throne.

He listed the names of the members of the council; "Cemendur, Throrondur. Vandilme, Valandil, Hadorian, Hatholdir, earls of Numenor. You are the finest among the Numenoreans. I expect of you to serve you king without hesitation."

The members all told the king they would be loyal to him.

Meneldur stated; "This is the will of the King! This is the law of the king! No tree is to be felled in Numenor unless another is planted."

The council welcomed the Kings Law.

Meneldur continued; "I also want to announce that Valandil of Andustar will be my new captain!"

Valandil stood up; "I have very little knowledge of sea travel, sire!"

The King answered; "The people of Andunie will learn. Here is my first command to you. Travel to Romenna and close down the shipyard. Then seize Eambar in the name of the King. Let all the sailors there know you are their captain, and if they fail to help you, they will lose the favor of the king."

Thus, Valandil travelled to Romenna, and sailed to Eambar. He found only five sailors on board. He ordered them to sail Eambar to the bay of Andunie.

Valandil told them; "If you follow your King, you will be forgiven. If not you will be exiled, never to see your home again. You will teach me what you know about sailing the sea."

The sailors were afraid. Valandil told them not to be afraid of doing right.

In Middle Earth, east of Vinyalonde, the wizard entered a small group of men.

"You are the men that complaining about the Seapeople taking your land and animals, yet you do nothing" he said.

One of the five men said; "But the Seapeople are gods among men. They live on when other die!"

The wizard said; "The commander of their harbor did not;" He threw the head of the Numenoreans he had murdered on the pier of Vinyalonde into the midst of the men.

"I told you before, they are not immortal;" the wizard said; "Let it be known that I intent to drive the Seapeople back into the sea! I am Curutar, owner of all skills.

Anardil arrived in Lindon. Cirdan, Elrond and Gil-Galad received him.

Cirdan said; "It has been too long time your last arrival here. Yet we are told that you have been in Middle earth many times."

Anardil answered; "I have been busy; building in the south. I left my home in a hurry and came here to ask for supplies. Then In will return to my plans and disturb you no more."

Gil-Galad said; "I hear rumour, that the Middle Men of Eriador is not satisfied with the Numenorean presence in the south."

Anardil said; "The people of Middle Earth love our presence. There are only a few strangers, who follow the Wizard of the South, but we will solve this. There is no reason for you to get involved."

Elrond was standing without speaking so far. When Anardil left with Cirdan for the supplies. He said to Gil-Galad, "The grandson of Elendil does not remind of him. The future of men lies not within his line."

When the ships were fully loaded, the Numenoreans left. They arrived at Vinyalonde and heard the news of the murder of the commander there.


	7. Chapter 7

829

A fleet of nine ships entered the Bay of Romenna. Anardil stood at the stern of Palarran, the first ship of the nine.

As they passed Tol Uinen, the sailors wanted to greet their comrades on Eambar. However Eambar was gone and there were no people at Tol Uinen.

Anardil looked in shock. Then he looked ahead and saw that all scaffolding of the shipyard of Romenna was gone, and there was no construction going on.

The sailors were confused, but Anardil suspected who was behind this.

He said to the sailors at Palarran; "Stay here in Romenna and make the ships ready to depart again. I will return shortly!"

Anardil rode fast to Armenelos. He ran up the stairs to the Kings House. To his surprise he found his father sitting under Nimloth.

His father stood up.

He said, "I can see your anger because of what you saw in Romenna. However, I have done only what I deemed necessary to make you a better kin."

Anardil said; "Where is Eambar, my home?"

"Your home is here in Armenelos;" the king said.

The two looked at each other for a while, then Anardil spoke; "If I am not welcomed in Numenor, I will find asylum elsewhere"

He turned around and started to walk down the stars.

Meneldur rushed after him and shouted to him from the top of the stairs.

"I will make it public that anyone who help you will be exiled and cannot return to Numenor!"

There were many people in Armenelos that had seen the prince arrive or had other business at the main. They all heard the king, and they felt sadness listening to his word.

Anardil returned to Romenna. He met most of his men there, some had followed his orders and made Palarran ready for immediate departure, but others had left for their families.

Anardil said; "This is the hour of courage. Those who come with me cannot return home, as long as Tar-Meneldur is the King of Numenor. However, you will stand as the true Guild of Ventures, and earn my friendship and respect."

The King and Almarian were in the Throne Room when a messenger came from Romenna.

The messenger stated; "he left with Palarran and the two ships he built in Middle Earth! The cast majority of his men chose not to disobey their king!"

Tar-Meneldur called his captain to the Throne Room.

The King said; "I have a task for my captain. I want you to sail to Vinyalonde. My son has left many Numenoreans there. They shall also know that their King orders them to return home with his captain, or they will be exiled. If there are ships there, they can return to server the king and his captain. If their captains refuse, they and their crew shall no longer be considered Numenorean ships."

Valandil asked; "Does this apply to the Kings Heir, if his is there?"

"Yes for all!" The king answered, but then added; "However it is free for all to seek the King forgiveness, should they desire to return in the future."

Valandil smiled, bowed for the king and left the Throne Room.

Almarian entered the Room; she comforted the king by taking his hands; "I thanks you, Meneldur the merciful!"

Valandil prepared only one of six ships in Romenna for departure. He manned the ships with sailors eager to regain the trust of their King.

As the ship was about to leave, a young couple came to the pier. Valandil recognized his son Isildil.

Isildil presented the young woman, "This is Telume, daughter of Vandilme of Forostar. She has come with me to put the bough on the prows of the captain's ship."

Telume handed forward the bough.

Valandil smiled; "This is truly from a fragrant tree of Nisimaldar. However, its fruits seems to be scarlet. I suspect this is Yavannamire."

Telume said; "True, but still a tree of Numenor to be recognized by Osse and Uinen. In time they will know that this is a ship of the house of Valandil."

Thus, Valandil left Numenor and headed for Vinyalonde.

When he arrived in Vinyalonde, there were no ships and Anardil had already left with his three ships. However, there were almost a hundred Numenoreans in Vinyalonde.

Valandil gave the Numenoreans the message from the king.

He ended by stating; "Those who want to remain Numenoreans can board my ship before tomorrow morning!"

The Numenoreans started to argue internally. The next day came the majority of them boarded Valandils ship though. The thirty men that stayed in Vinyalonde ridiculed these.

"You are not worthy of the Guild of Ventures" and "The captain will return shortly;" they claimed. However, after Valandils ships left, they started to discuss how they could protect Vinyalonde and build new ship. Some suggested help from the men of Middle Earth, but others reminded them that some of them had lost the affection for Numenor, that they once had.

Valandil decided to head for Lindon to get supplies for the journey home, as the ship was now overmanned. They arrived in Lindon just before the winter came.

As always Cirdan, Elrond and Gil-Galad knew when a ship entered the Bay of Lhun.

"I see a new bough at the Numenorean ship," Cirdan stated.

Valandil introduced himself; "I am Valandil, the Kings Captain and from the line of Elros Tar-Minyatur."

The elves also introduced themselves and Valandil understood they were family.

Valandil stayed until next spring in Lindon, as he wanted to return to the king. He told Elrond about the sad break between the King and his son.

When Valandil left Lindon, the three elves spoke of him.

Elrond said; "My gift of foresight tells me that Valandil, son of Silmarien, holds the spirit of my brother and in his line the love for our people will never be forgotten. He is concerned with the welfare of the people of Middle Earth, not to seek adventures or treasures.


	8. Chapter 8

839

Anardil and his people had sailed longer south than any Numenorean had done before. They made landfold in the very south of the bay of Belfalas. Anardil send men into the land, but they did not return. Palarran followed the coastline to the northeast, but without going ashore. After a few weeks, the horizon became crowded with unknown humans who challenged the Numenoreans.

Palarran sailed into a deep bay. Anardil hoped to be met by friendlier people. They sailed to the northern shore of the bay, but arrows were fired at them from an unseen enemy.

"Umbar!" the people seemed to shout continuously.

It was a rainy afternoon in Eregion. The large trees mostly prevented the rain from reaching the ground, but clearly all was affected by it. And the elves stayed with Celebrimbor without working.

A cloak dressed small figure came to Celebrimbor.

He said; "My name is Nain, I am the son of Durin, and has become the king of the longbeards. I came here to state that the longbeards would honour the friendship we got with Eregion long after the death of Durin II."

Celebrimbor bowed; "I have no doubt that the Naugrim will raise again and that the name of Durin will live on. One day he will return and I will wait for him.

In the bay to the south of Palarran and her two accompanying ship had reached the end of the bay. There were tree and animals unknown to the Numenoreans. They anchored close to land and Anardil send men to investigate the unexplored landscape.

After a few days, some of the men set ashore came running to the ships. Anardil made the ships ready and they left the shores before all the evil men arrived. They hold the heads of fallen Numenoreans to challenge Anardil and his men, but the Numenoreans did not know how to fight and sailed for the sea. As they sailed, a new enemy hit then, the men started to suffer from unknown deceases, which claimed the life of several of the sailors.

In Numenor, Erendis approached the queen!

She said; "I have served your majesty for forty years. The major part of my life. You know why I have stayed here, but I will stay no more. Many men seek my hand, but the one whom I accept is not among them.

The old queens said; "I understand you Erendis. Know you leave with all my blessing of a better life."

The queen got up and hugged her favorite maid. She said, "I know this; that he saw in you what he had not seen before. He will not forget. But you have your own life. Thus go in peace Erendis!"

As Anardil crossed the bay to return, the weather deteriorated. A storm hit the ships, and the two ships following Palarran capsized and were lost with all hands. Palarran lost its main masts and many sailors. The wounded Palarran finally saw Ras Morthil.

That autumn Anardil returned to Vinyalonde, tree years late.

As Palarran approached the harbour. They were alerted. There were no touches and no people to greet them.

The harbour had been plundered. The Numenoreans there had been too few to resist, and they had all been killed. Their bodies were gone, but Anardil found arrows and other weapons to indicate a fight had taken place.

Palarran had less than half its crew, and the sailors starting to fight internally over whether it could be accomplished to sail the ocean without the main mast, or whether they should stay and try to repair it. They were afraid to suffer the same fate as the Numenoreans in the harbour.

Some of them suggested to sail to Lindon for help. However, Anardil did not want that.

"Do you want to come crawling to our allied with no foe save for the ocean? He said. "We are only a few left. Perhaps only a tenth of who we once were."

The sailors agreed they would have to mend the mast to half size to be able to cross the sea.

Anardil was devastated; he had lost the vast majority of his men and had no asylum left in Middle earth. His ship was far from seaworthy, but worse of all was that he knew that he had to face his father after this endeavor.


	9. Chapter 9

844

At the end of the year after all feasts was over, King Meneldur went to visit his sisters. He also traveled to his tower at Sorontil, and stayed there for a week. As he was about to leave he noticed a ship in the distance.

As always, Vandilme had escorted the king, and stayed with him. The king asked for her assistance in determine which ship this was.

She said; "It is a lone ship and is does not look like Palarran with its great sails. The king was silence for a hour. The he stated; "It is Palarran! With a smaller middle mast! My son has returned!"

When Palarran entered the bay of Romenna, the people was waiting for it. They could see the mast had been replaced, but as the ship approached; they could see that the sea had been rough on the ship. There were no bough at the bow of the ship. However, worst it was to see that Palarran was manned with less than forty men. The men at the ship looked sick and hungry.

Anardil staggered onto the pier. He looked ahead. His father was standing at the end of the pier.

"You have misused the mercy of the Valar!" he said,

Anardil fell to his knees; "I know father, please forgive me!"

Meneldur rushed to his son and kneeled in front of him; "I do! Everything shall be as before!" The two cried and hugged each other. The Numenoreans watching the reunion was convinced that the sea would never come between the two again.

Anardil returned to Armenelos and met his family. In the Throne Room, his father stated that he would have send Valandil return all ships to Romenna from Andunie including Eambar. When the council met next year he would proclaim that, his son not only again was the King Captain, but also the master for forest and harbours.

"Our forest has been neglected. I expect you to be a son of the trees as you were once of the sea." The king said.

Later Anardil was alone with his mother in her quarters.

"Where is Erendis?" he asked

The queen was sad. She said; "She left Armenelos many years ago. I believe her family moved to Emerie. Do you want me to find her for you son?"

Anardil answered; "No mother, I have work to attend to. I will travel to the south and visit my sister and Orchaldor. I take my new name, Aldarion, serious and I want to replant the forests in the south."

A few months after, when the spring came, Anardil was about to leave Orchaldor. They visited the bridge build over the river Siril. Orchaldor told Anardil that if he followed the west bank of the Siril. He would eventually come the place called Hyarastorni, where Cemendur of Mittalmar dwelled. Anardil said thanks to Orchaldor and headed north. After a few days, he rode into Mittalmar. The landscape was still flat and there were many sheep.

As he rode he suddenly a person in the distance of the west. "The blessed people;" he said to himself, and headed for the elf. As he came closer, he could see that this was no elf, but a human.

The woman turned around when she heard him. It was Erendis! "You!" the prince said. Erendis was equally shocked and mounted her and started to ride. Anardil rode up to here; "I understand why you are fleeing, when I had fled so often and so far. Please forgive me and stay with me."

"The western lords must have guided out meeting," he continued. Erendis stopped.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I have attended the forests in the south and is returning home though Hyarastorni." He answered.

"Attending the forests?" She repeated as a question,

"Yes!" he smiled; "They even gave me a new name, Aldarion!"

Erendis laughed; "That name I shall know you by; from this moment on."

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I live here!" Erendis answered.

"Will you show me you home?"

She looked at him for a while; "I will!"

They reached the house of Beregar and Nuneth. The couple was surprised and unprepared to receive the prince. Together with their servants, they hastily prepared a diner. The Kings Heir asked for no special treatment. When the diner was finished, he asked Beregar and Nuneth for their daughter's hand.

The couple was surprised; they asked to be alone with their daughter to discuss the proposal. However Erendis said that this would not be necessary.

She looked at Anardil; "I am sorry, but I cannot commit to this at the presence."

The three other persons in the room was disappointed over Erendis answer.

The next the prince left. Beregar told him to be patient, as he left. His daughter was in the age where it was normal to marry. In the house, Erendis told her mother that she was afraid that she could never compete with the prince's love for the sea.

In Armenelos, Almarian was told by her son about the Erendis decline, She suggested her son would invite Erendis to Romenna and sail around Numenor, so that she would see the island as her son saw it.

The letter came to Erendis, and the Kings Heir used his new name Aldarion sign it. Encouraged by her parents Erendis travelled to Romenna.

Aldarion and Erendis sailed on Eambar around the cape of Orrostar and crossed the bay to Forostar. Aldarion pointed to his father's tower at Sorontil.

Aldarion told Erendis that his father build the tower to watch the sky. "Or watch the sea;" Erendis added.

Finally, Eambar came to Andunie. There Valandil held a feast. He gave a toast to Erendis, and called her Uineniel, daughter of Uinen. Erendis was offended by this, stating that Uinen was more of a foe to her.

After the sea travel, Erendis persuaded Aldarion to travel over land. The came to Emerie, the grassland region of Mittalmar.

"Here I could be at ease!" Erendis said

"You shall dwell where you will, as wife of the King's Heir," said Aldarion. "And as Queen in many fair houses, such as you desire."

"When you are King, I shall be old," said Erendis. "Where will the King's Heir dwell meanwhile?"

"With his wife," said Aldarion, "when his labours allow, if she cannot share in them."

"I will not share my husband with Uinen," said Erendis.

"That is a twisted saying," said Aldarion. "As well might I say that I would not share my wife with Orome, because she loves trees that grow wild."

"Indeed you would not," said Erendis; "for you would fell any wood as a gift to Uinen, if you had a mind."

"Name any tree that you love and it shall stand till it dies," said Aldarion.

"I love all that grow in Numenor," said Erendis. Then they rode a great while in silence; and after that day they parted, and Erendis returned to her house. To her mother, she told the words that had passed between herself and Aldarion.

"All or nothing, Erendis," said Nuneth. "So you were as a child. But you love this man, and he is a great man, not to speak of his rank; and you will not cast out your love from your heart so easily, nor without great hurt to yourself. A woman must share her husband's love with his work and the fire of his spirit, or make him a thing not loveable.


	10. Chapter 10

858

Aldarion had used the time since his failed proposal to Erendis on Tol Uinen. He had finished the tower Calmindon, which stood on the highest point at the island, to guide friendly ships to the port of Romenna.

Erendis had lived in Emerie at her parents. Her mother was concerned that Erendis still was not wed, as she now passed the age where this would normally happen. Furthermore, Erendis was the only child of Beregar and Nuneth.

In Armenelos, Almarian feared that her son would become restless after having finished Calmindon. She feared he again would go on a long journey again.

Nuneth and Almarian corresponded with each other through letters, and they agreed to try bring Aldarion and Erendis closer to each other again.

Thus, Beregar and Nuneth travelled together with Erendis to Armenelos for Erulaitale.

Erendis had not been at the summit of Meneltarma since she left the queens service.

As always, at the top the King passed out bread and fruit. As the people started to descend, the King noticed that his son walking with Erendis in front of him. He also noticed Beregar and Nuneth with Almarian further down and hastily passed Aldarion and Erendis making them the last people to descend Meneltarma.

The path leading from the summit cycled the mountain twice. The first time it passed Armenelos was a third of the way to the city vertically. People who walked here could be seen from the city.

Aldarion asked Erendis to stop. They stood together for a while and watch the people descent in front of them. They looked down at the capital and across the land with Emerie in the distance.

Erendis asked Aldarion; "Do you love Numenor?"

Aldarion answered; "I do, but maybe you do not understand how, because I also see an even greater future for Numenor."

Erendis shocked her head and lectured him on living in the present, and let the Valars and Eru take care of the future.

She ended by stating; "We cannot take shelter in the future, without losing the present to something that is no more than a fantasy!"

Suddenly she took the jewel he once gave her from her throat; "would you appreciate if I sold this?" she asked.

Aldarion answered; "No! However I still think you treasures it too high, it is nothing compared to the light in your eyes!"

He kissed her, and Erendis accepted his proposal this time.

Many of the people ahead inclusive their parents saw them. In addition, people in the city could see the couple in the distance on the mountainside. They all took joy in what they saw.

When Erendis and Aldarion returned to the King's House, they went immediately to see the King. He was in the throne room with the Queen and Erendis parents. They were surprised to see the couple enter holding hands.

Aldarion proudly stated; "This is my betrothed!"

He needed to say no more, the joy broke out among the four parents.

The King stated; "You shall be given the land around your new house in Emerie. This shall be the land of the princess of Numenor and her parents, and no other shall settle there. I will build you a new house worthy of the coming queen of Numenor.

Aldarion added; "I have many gems onboard Eambar to give you!"

However, Erendis answered; "I have already got my betrothal gift. This is the only gem I want.

An engagement typically lasted three years, and most Numenoreans already looked forward to the marriage three years later. However not the members of the Guild of Ventures. They were uncertain about the future, and complained to Aldarion about the lack of wood in both Numenor and Vinyalonde. They told stories about violence in Middle Earth that only the Numeoreans could stop. They asked Aldarion to postpone the wedding after another trip to Middle Earth.


	11. Chapter 11

870

The sailors from the Guild of Ventures were in high spirit when Palarran was about to leave Romenna. They all saluted the captain's betrothal when she put Oiolaire on the bow of the ship.

When the ship slowly left the pier. The sailors at the deck shouted her name three time to salute her.

"Erendis, Erendis, Erendis!"

She waived at them, and they all looked back at her. However, she had her eyes at one person only; the captain of Palarran.

Palarran and two ships slowly left Romenna Bay.

Almiel came to Erendis. She said, "He do not see your tears, because he do not understand the reason behind!"

Almiel hugged Erendis; "Poor Erendis!" she said.

Almiel said; "One day he will understand what he has lost, seeking adventures for himself."

Aldarion had been in Middle Earth for six years. He had travelled up the White River south of Vinyalonde looking for sign of war, but found none. Most people were reluctant to speak to the Numenoreans even when presented with gifts. They all feared the wizard and his allies.

He was heading for Lindon for supplies. When he decided to sail further north to pursue news adventures. There he saw islands of ice, and the journey became dangerous, as the ice was difficult to see at night.

An ice storm hit the ships, and Aldarion had to turn south. He lost many men to exhaustion and the cold. When the ships hits warmer waters he also discovered that he had also lost the bow of safe return. Uncertain to what this sign meant he sat sail and sailed to the south against Numenor.

Under deck, Aldarion started to envision an even greater ship, a ship that would not come into trouble sailing the icy north.

Next spring the three ships returned to Romenna. There were only a few to meet the ships in Romenna.

Aldarion told the members of the Guild of Ventures, that they were not to tell anyone about the dead bough on his ship. He handed them his drawing. "This is Hirilonde, the haven finder. It will carry men and goods enough for a city. Build this for me."

He travelled to Armenelos and was greeted by Erendis and his family in the Throne Room. Before anyone could speak, Aldarion looked Erendis in the eyes and declared he was ready to marry her.

Meneldur reacted fast; "When the spring arrives next year, we will hold the wedding here in the Kings Courtyard."

The wedding was announced all over Numenor. The elves of Tol Eressea also learn about it from the eagles.

The courtyard was filled with Numenorean nobility, and the four parents got together and congratulated each other. The elves from Tol Eressea came with presents, Aldarion got a sapling of a tree from Tol Eressea and Erendis got two with birds. Valandil toasted to the couple, calling Aldarion the son of Orome.

Everybody attending the wedding notice the studs on Nimloth was on the brink of turning into flowers. It was as if the tree was waiting for just one event more.

Aldarion created a garden behind the Kings House on the slopes of Meneltarma. There he planted the sapling as well as many other trees from Middle Earth. The garden lay below the path to the summit and stretched for several miles along the slopes.

Three years after Aldarion was sitting in the courtyard, as his grandfather Elendil once did before him. The waiting time seems endless, but there was nothing he could do. Suddenly he found an urge to look up, and there he saw the first flower on Nimloth!

Aldarion rushed to the Queens Quarter and there he found Erendis in bed holding their child, a daughter.


	12. Chapter 12

877

The old man had lived next to the drug for thirty years. He had seen his children being born and witness the death of their mother from a strange had never asked any favour, but always helped and the drug and his children considered him as their friend.

The day the old man asked for a favour of the drug.

He said; "There has been peace in our land ever since I settled here. However I now hear rumours of small groups of evil men and orcs pillaging at night. I have been called to my family and need to travel for a few weeks. My home is my only property. Unlike your home it is very visible and I fear it will be destroyed. Will you protect it, while I am gone?"

The drug promised to help his friend. Before the old man left he came with his young children and placed a stone figure outside the house of the old man.

"How will this help?" The old man asked, but the drug did not answer.

The old man left for the mountains and met his real friends. They knew him as the Wizard. He had left them without leadership, and the orcs and men gathered around him again. When he had gathered twenty easterlings and twenty orcs, he gave them a task. He told them about his house, without mentioning that it was him who had built it.

"This house is filled with treasures beyond imagination and only guarded by a single man! I want you to take all the treasures for your selves and kill the man;" He said.

The group did not hesitate and immediately headed for the house.

The next day the Wizard returned to his house. The house was destroyed, as he expected. Around the house he found the bodies of his followers. He then went to the drugs house. There he found the drugs family in tears as the drug was very exhausted laying in his bed.

The old man came to his bed. "I am sorry I failed to defend your house. I did not know they would be so many;" the drug said; "I have no more strength left."

The old man said; "I saw them on my way home. I heard them brag over what they had stolen from me. I am sure they will return here to steal more."

The drug said; "Please take my children to my kinsmen. I will not survive another attack and they are too young to learn your magic."

The old man said; "No I will protect what is left of my home. Teach me your skills and I will defend your house and teach them when they become older. I am an old man and have no other friends so your secret is safe with me."

Several weeks later a new group of evil men returned to the house of the old man, and found the Wizard there. He had dug a grave in front of the house. However it was not for the rotten corpses laying around the house. He took the stone figure and quickly put in the grave.

"Not far from here, deeper into the forest, another house is located. There you will find a sixk man and his defenseless children. Destroy them and take their belongings.

In Numenor, Aldarion came to see his wife in the Queens Quarter.

"The great ship Hirilonde is finished". I wish to travel to Middle Earth one more time;" He said.

Erendis did not look at him, but asked; "How long will the captain be gone this time?"

"Not long…" he answered; "Maybe only two years!"

Ancalime was almost four years old, but she understood, she ran to his father and held his leg. "Stay!" she said.

However Aldarions heart was bound to the sea. He promised to stay until Ancalimes four years birthday, but then left Romenna to prepare Hirilonde for departure.

When Hirilonde left the harbour, the Oiolaire bough was not placed by a woman of the captain's house, but by the sailors on board. A young sailor, Henderch, had also placed an image of an eagle in the stern of Hirilonde.


	13. Chapter 13

882

The wizard called the easterlings that had destroyed the drugs house and family and survived to him.

They were five in all.

"I have a task for you!" He pointed to a small gorge. In this gorge there are a treasure. The one that bring it to me will be rewarded!"

The men immediately run into the gorge. The wizard sat down and closed his eyes.

The men stopped when the saw an ugly stone figure. For a second they hesitated as they could now believe this to be a treasure, but then they ran towards it. The figure did not move, but still it was capable of fighting. The men were killed one after another, by powerful blows, which seemed to come out of the air.

Outside the wizard sat concentrated with this eyes closed. He began to smile. He had learned the secret of the drugs.

Aldarions journey took a lot longer that he had expected. The troubles in the south of Eriador had escalated and the Middle Men had no one to protect them. From the south east evil men entered Eriador and moved north to Tharbad. Aldarion received many rumours from refugees in Vinyalonde, and also request for help.

Erendis waited in Armenelos for three years. Aldarion had promised to return after two years, but when the third had passed she went to see the queen, and told her she was leaving Armenelos.

Then Erendis took Ancalime and travelled to Emerie and stayed in the house with only a few servants – all women. She never spoke to Ancalime about her father.

One day a boy came to the house. He was much elder than Ancalime, almost a young man. Ancalime had never seen a boy before. His name was Ibal and he ran an errand for his mother.

Ibal offered Ancalime some bread he had with him, and started to speak to her.

One of Erendis maids, a woman called Zamin, notice the two children, and send Ibal on his way back to home.

"What noisy thing was that?" Ancalime asked.

"A boy," said Zamin, "if you know what that is. But how should you? They are breakers and eaters, mostly. That one is ever eating - but not to no purpose. A fine lad his father will find when he comes back; but if that is not soon, he will hardly know him. I might say that of others."

"Has the boy a father too?" asked Ancalime. "Yes," said Zamin. "Ulbar, one of the shepherds of the great Hallatan."

"Then why is the father not at home?" Ancalime asked, and Zamin explained that Ulbar had travelled with Aldarion to Middle Earth.

That evening Ancalime said suddenly to her mother: "Is my father also called the Aldarion?"

"He was," said Erendis. "But why do you ask?" She wondered and was troubled for no word concerning Aldarion had passed between them before.

Ancalime did not answer the question. "When will he come back?" she said.

"Do not ask me!" said Erendis. "I do not know. Never, perhaps. But do not trouble yourself for you have a mother, and she will not run away, while you love her." Ancalime did not speak of her father again.

Aldarion arrived in Lindon and met Gil-Galad, Cirdan and Elrond. He told them about the war in the south.

He said; "The Numenoreans would like to help the people of Middle Earth! However we have no experience in warfare! Will you help and train us?"

Gil-Galad asked; "It this a request from the king of Numenor?"

Aldarion said; "My father is a modest man. He does not seek glory and he would never ask for help. I am, speaking on behalf of the people of Middle Earth."

Gil-Galad then asked; "-but is it not the decision of the King to send his people on such an endeavor?"

Aldarion said; "It is! However if peace is our objective, maybe we could put aside our pride. You could ask for help and the King of Numenor will provide this. After all; it should be the men of the west that should guide the men of Middle Earth."

Gil-Galad was silence for a long time, trying to read Aldarions mind.

Cirdan said; "I see lots of blood being spilt in Eriador as we speak. Does the peaceful Numenoreans not risk becoming victims instead of saviors?

However Elrond said; "I foresee no loss of Numenoreans blood."

Gil-Galad then said; "Because, we will be there as well! The son of the King is right, it should be men who secure a lasting peace in Middle Earth."

He looked at Aldarion; "Let us write a letter for your father!"

Aldarion smiled; he knew exactly what to write.

When Aldarion returned five years had passed. He rode directly to Armenelos and met his father in the Throne Room

The King was displeased with his son because of his delayed journey, but Aldarion defended himself with the situation in Middle Earth and handed the letter from Gil-Galad. Aldarion stated he wanted to discuss the content, but Meneldur told Aldarion that he should first be with his family in his home.

Aldarion said: "Where is my home?"

Meneldur told his son about Erendis and Ancalime and that they have moved back to Emerie.

Aldarion bowed and left the Throne Room. Together with two of his men Ulbar and Henderch he left for Emerie.

Riding hard they arrived at nightfall of the next day. Aldarion blew his horn as he saw the house.

As he leapt from his horse in the forecourt he saw Erendis

"You come late" she said. "I had long ceased to expect you. I fear that there is no such welcome prepared for you as I had made when you were due."

"Mariners are not hard to please," Aldarion said.

"That is well," she said; and she turned back into the house and left him. The old maid Zamin came to the door. As Aldarion went in she said to the men in a loud voice so that he could hear her: "There is no lodging for you here."

"No, Zamin," said Ulbar; "I will not stay. I am heading for home.

Erendis did not come to the table at his late meal, and Aldarion was served by women in a room apart. But before he was done she entered, and said before the women: "You will be weary, my lord, after such haste. A guest-room is made ready for you, when you will. My women will wait on you. If you are cold, call for fire."

Aldarion made no answer. He went early to the bed fell in a heavy sleep. He woke early and would leave the house: he would find Henderch and the horses, and ride to Hallatan of Hyarastorni. Later he would summon Erendis to bring his daughter to Armenelos, and not have dealings with her upon her own ground. But as he went out towards the doors Erendis came and stood before him in the door.

"You leave more promptly than you came," she said. "I hope that you have not found this house of women irksome already, to go thus before your business is done. Indeed, what business brought you here?

Aldarion answered; "I was told in Armenelos that my wife was here, and had removed my daughter here;" he answered. "As to the wife I am mistaken, it seems, but have I not a daughter?"

"You had one some years ago," Erendis said. "But my daughter has not yet risen."

"Then let her rise, while I go for my horse," said Aldarion.

Aldarion and Henderch was ready to leave and returned to the house. Ancalime stood beside her mother on the threshold. She stood erect and stiff as her mother, and made him no courtesy as he dismounted and came up the steps towards her. "Who are you?" she said. "And why do you bid me to rise so early, before the house is stirring?"

Aldarion looked at her keenly, and though his face was stern he smiled within: for he saw there a child of his own, rather than of Erendis, for all her schooling.

"You knew me once, Lady Ancalime," he said, "but no matter. Today I am but a messenger from Armenelos, to remind you that you are the daughter of the King's Heir and you shall be his Heir in your turn.

Aldarion rode on to Hyarastorni. When he came near, he heard the sound of music, and he found the shepherds holding a feast for the homecoming of Ulbar. The wife of Ulbar was dancing with him to the playing of pipes. At first no one noticed Aldarion, and he sat on his horse watching with a smile. However, suddenly Ulbar cried out "The Great Captain!" and Ibal his son ran forward to Aldarion. "Lord Captain!" he said eagerly. "What is it? I am in haste," said Aldarion. His mood was changed, and he felt wrathful and bitter.

Ibal asked; "how old must a man be, before he may go over sea in a ship, like my father?"

"As old as the hills, and with no other hope in life," said Aldarion.

When Ulbars wife came forward Aldarion took her hand. "Will you receive this of me?" he said. "It is but little return for six years of good man's aid that you gave me." Then he took a jewel red like fire and he pressed it into her hand. "From the Great King of the Elves it came," he said. Then Aldarion said farewell to the people there, and rode away, having no mind now to stay in that house. When Hallatan heard of Aldarions strange coming and going, he was very surprised.

Aldarion rode only a short way from Hyarastorni and then he stayed his horse, and spoke to Henderch his companion. "Whatever welcome awaits you, friend, I will not keep you from it. Ride now home. I have a mind to go alone."

Then he rode on alone to Armenelos, and never again came to Emerie


End file.
